Cally
by Smalls44
Summary: A story about a girl named Cally's life


Cally was never much of a big talker when she was young. Her typical day usually started out by waking up to a war going on between her parents. They would yell such horrible names to each other, yet it didn't affect Cally anymore. She was four-years-old and already used to people screaming at each other and sometimes even at her.  
  
One day Cally woke up to yelling again. Nothing new, she thought. Her parents were arguing over money, one of their favorite subjects. Now at this time Cally had grown up a little, she was eleven-years-old. She had made it eleven years without giving up. She walked past her arguing parents like they were merely discussing a normal issue in regular tones. Her dad switched his anger onto Cally. It didn't bother her much because she was used to this by now.  
  
Cally stared her father down while he was yelling at her like he was an insect. A disgusting insect that needed to be crushed. She was used to getting yelled at but she was so annoyed by it this time that she did something that left her father bewildered... She yelled back.  
  
I had nothing to do with what you were arguing about so just shut up and leave me alone, she screamed at the top of her lungs. This left her dad's face expressionless. She then walked away thinking about what a horrible father he was. She went back to her room, lied down, and began to sob hysterically. It was the first time she had ever cried that much.  
  
One day after school, a place that Cally, unlike other kids, loved being at, she met a boy while walking home. Why do you look so bummed? He asked.  
  
Cally said, go away, I'm not worth it.  
  
Of course you are, everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes, the boy said.  
  
I just don't want to go home.  
  
Then sit with me on the curb and we can talk.  
  
Fine, Cally said.  
  
Anyway, my name is Jeremy, what's your name?  
  
Cally, ugly huh?  
  
Actually I kind of like that name, it's really pretty... Just like you.  
  
Cally smiled a real smile for the first time in her life. So what's bothering you, Cally? Asked Jeremy.  
  
I don't know. It's just my dad, I hate him.  
  
Well why do you hate him?  
  
He's just an ass...  
  
Yeah, well he's got to look a little better than an ass to be able to create such a pretty girl like you.  
  
Cally laughed, and already she had fallen in love with Jeremy. They talked for what only seemed like minutes to Cally but really had been a couple of hours. I've got to get home, Cally said. It's getting late and my dad will be pissed.  
  
Alright, well it was fun talking to you. Said Jeremy. I'll see if I can catch you on your way home again tomorrow.  
  
OK, see you then.  
  
Everyday Jeremy came to see Cally after school was over. And each day she fell more and more in love with him.  
  
After knowing each other for about two months they both really liked each other. One day, Jeremy asked her to be his girlfriend.  
  
With shock and unsure if her ears were hearing correctly, she asked Jeremy what he said. Jeremy laughed and said, I said do you want to be my girlfriend? Cally cleared the lump from her throat and managed to spit out a yes.  
  
Cally and Jeremy were always together after that. Day in and day out, they were always by each others' sides.  
  
It had been a little over a year since Cally and Jeremy had first met. Although Cally had never told Jeremy before, she really loved him. One day they were fighting for the first time, they both knew it was a stupid argument but neither wanted to be the first to apologize.  
  
The next morning Jeremy woke up, walked downstairs to his living room and slumped into a chair, unconscious. He was rushed to the hospital, but there was nothing they could do, he was dead before he had gotten there.  
  
Cally was absolutely heartbroken, Jeremy seemed like her only reason for living.  
  
After Jeremy's funeral, Cally couldn't take it anymore. The day after it she hung herself. And beside her dangling feet, which were swaying back and forth, was a table. On the table was a note that simply said three words. The words were I loved him. 


End file.
